


Earth Girl?

by Meep112206



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reverse Supergirl I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep112206/pseuds/Meep112206
Summary: Instead of Kara coming to Earth, Lena crash lands into Krypton!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Earth Girl?

Lena shakily got out of the rocket. She was immediately surrounded by gorgeous people with what looked like advanced technology pointed straight at her. She heard a language she didn’t recognize, as a matter of fact, she didn’t know where she was! She certainly wasn’t on Earth anymore!

One of the people came forward and Lena started to slowly back away. They said something in the strange language and grabbed her.

”Let me go! I’m not doing anything!” Lena shouted. They repeated something in the language again and stuck something into her ear. Lena got dizzy for a moment and then everything came into focus.   
  
”Who are you?” They said.

Startled, Lena replied “Why can I just now understand you? Is this a translation device?”

“Yes. Now, what is your name and where are you from?”

”Lena. Lena Luthor. And I am from Earth.”

”Well, Lena Luthor of Earth, I am Kara Zor-El of Krypton.”


End file.
